


Suck It And See

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Awards, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, Smut, the award show is completely made up lmao, this is so bad but i cant do any better so my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Alex meet up again at an award show after not seeing each other for a year.<br/>Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It And See

**Author's Note:**

> as requested by the ever-lovely [mybrbie](http://mybrbie.tumblr.com) from tumblr.
> 
> this is really really sucky like REALLY sucky (haha it's called suck it and see lmao pUNS) so i might redo it someday but  
> today is not that day so y'all are gonna have to deal with this dumb shit for now
> 
> bon appetit

“Long time, no see, Al.”

Alex Turner sat on a small stool in his dressing room, facing the mirror in front of himself with a comb in his hand. To his left stood none other than _Mr. Miles Kane,_ who was leaning against the doorway to the dressing room as if he owned the place. And hell, would Alex be damned if he said he didn’t love seeing him act like that, arms crossed across his chest and a smug grin sticking to his face.

“Miles?” he said, dropping his plastic-toothed comb to the floor in the process. “Wha- what are ye doin’ here?”

“I’m nominated, remember?” Miles replied. “I asked around to see where ye were at. Some tech guy said your dressin’ room is back ‘ere, and... I guess ‘e was right.” He smirked and uncrossed his arms, his gaze never moving away from Alex. “I’ve... missed ye, y’know.”

Alex took one look into Miles’s eyes and he jumped to his feet, practically gliding over to the other man as if by magic. “I’ve missed ye too,” he whispered. He threw his arms around Miles’s neck and pressed his nose into his shirt collar, inhaling deeply and taking in his sweat, his musky cologne, the scent of the fabric softener that lingered on his shirt and reminded Alex of one word: _home._ “God, it’s been too long. Too long, too long.”

Miles looked down and cupped Alex’s face in his hands, blinking slowly as he pressed their foreheads together. “I love you,” he whispered before their lips collided with ease, an entire year of frustrated separation fueling the whole kiss. Alex gripped onto Miles’s shoulders, the latter's own hands finding their way to Alex's waist. They stumbled a bit, Miles taking a step back towards the small couch against the back wall of the dressing room before he fell down on it, Alex collapsing directly into his lap.

"I missed ye, Mi," Alex whispered against Miles's lips, his hands now cupping his face. "Fuck, I missed ev'rythin' about ye."

"I couldn't bear to stay away for that long," Miles mumbled back. His hot breath tingled against the surface of Alex's kiss-swollen lips and he gave the other's lower lip a small tug with his front teeth before saying, "I'm sorry y'had t'wait an entire year. If I could've came t'ye sooner, I would-"

"Miles, shut up," Alex commanded. "Jus' shut up an' kiss me until I can't fuckin' remember ye bein' gone."

Miles didn't hesitate to carry out Alex's wishes, sliding his hands into the back pockets of Alex's pants to keep him in place on his lap. Alex let Miles's tongue enter his mouth without a fight; he wanted this, to give every inch of himself to Miles once again after not having the chance for so long. He wanted to be kissed breathless, to memorize every part of Miles's body with his own all over again, to be fucked into beautiful oblivion until the stars in his eyes went brighter than the lights out on the stage—

—shit, the stage. The show. _He had to go out to sing in less than fifteen minutes._

"Mi, we- we have t'be quick," he whispered hastily.

“Don’t worry abou’ a thing, love,” Miles said. “Jus’ sing for me.”

And _oh,_ how Alex did.

Soon enough, the lock on the door to the dressing room was safely flicked upwards, securing them from the outside world. Miles was on his knees in front of Alex, a pair of lovely long legs draped over either of his shoulders. Alex’s fingers twitched as they gripped onto the head of hair that was currently bobbing up and down in his lap, Miles’s hot mouth taking all of Alex with each movement of his head. “Mm- Mi,” Alex whispered, leaning his neck back and sighing, toes curling and uncurling again and again. “Fuck, Mi, I- _a-ah,_ that’s good, tha’- _god, yes-_ fuck...”

Every sound that Alex produced was like music to Miles’s ears, maybe even more than when Alex actually performed. He raked his fingernails over Alex’s thighs roughly, leaving behind a trail of stinging red marks that could probably last for days, a temporary tattoo of sorts to remind Alex of this very moment. “Hnn- a-ahh... y-yeah, yeah, like tha- _oh, god, Miles, don’t stop.”_

For these few blissful moments in which Alex could feel nothing but the hot pleasure spreading through his veins, he didn’t remember anything else. He forgot that he was supposed to go out and sing with the other Monkeys in a matter of minutes, he forgot that he was due to present someone— very possibly _Miles—_ with an award in less than an hour, he forgot about the year that had happened between this meeting and their last. He pushed away anything in his brain that wasn’t full of _Miles, Miles, Miles._ He didn’t care about anything else.

He didn’t know how long it took, but by the time he was on the very edge, his head was spinning in an array of colors and flashes of light that went on and off behind his eyelids. He nearly choked on a moan that stuck itself in his throat before at last, he managed to say, "M-Miles, I'm co—"

 _"Turner, you're on in two minutes!"_ a voice called from outside the dressing room, accompanied by a loud, impatient series of knocks on the door.

"—c-coming!" Alex shouted. He threw his hands over his face as his hips jerked upward, his entire body racketing with his orgasm. He could feel it tingling down his spine, making his teeth clench and having even more fuzzy feelings feather out through his burning thighs and down to his toes, his fingertips, making the hair on his arms raise. “M-Miles,” he whispered quietly, trying to catch his breath. When he could finally open his eyes, he stared down at Miles and smiled weakly as the other pulled off of him with a _pop_ of his lips. He made quite a show of swallowing every drop that Alex had dispersed into his mouth, making Alex’s stomach flop around a bit.

“Good?” Miles asked at last, leaning forward and placing his hand on Alex’s cheek.

“G-great,” Alex assured him. His hands fumbled as he put his pants back on, trying his best not to waste time and risk being late. “I- I love you, Miles.”

Miles closed his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s forehead knowingly. “I love you too, Al,” he said. “Now, go out there. I’ll be watching ye.” He ran his hand down Alex’s back and gave his now disheveled hair a quick pat as Alex rose to his feet, slapping his hands lightly on his face to snap out of his daze. He flashed Miles his infamous grin before running out to the stage, greeting the crowd with wild eyes and a certain rhythm to his steps that only his friends could understand what it meant. They all exchanged glances before laughing it off as Alex grabbed the microphone, staring out at the audience.

“Thank ye all for lettin’ us be ‘ere t’night,” he said. “Wouldn’t be ‘ere at all without ye.” He glanced at Matt— who was hiding a knowing giggle from his best friend— before saying, “This song is called ‘Do I Wanna Know?’ and I think ye all ‘ave prob’ly heard it by now.” He smirked before the music started, tapping his hand against his leg— still burning from the scratches Miles left behind— before beginning to sing. His voice was deep and sultry, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t take a few occasional glances offstage only to see Miles standing there, watching him quite intently.

Once the song ended, the entire crowd burst into cheers and Alex smiled. “Thank you!” he called out. He ran off the stage with the rest of the band and right into Miles’s arms, kissing his neck lightly.

“Well, look what we have here!” Matt said. “Miles bloody-fuckin’ Kane, how’re ye?”

“Doin’ good, Matt, thank you.” He smiled and closed his eyes as Alex hugged him, kissing his greased hair lightly. Jamie and Nick rolled their eyes playfully, although everyone was insanely happy to see the two reunited at last.

“Took y’long enough,” Nick snorted. “Al’s been a mess. Writin’ dumb love songs ‘bout ye, y’know.”

“Have not!” Alex protested, lifting his head up. “I have not. Don’t listen to them.”

Miles simply laughed, feeling yet another weight lifted from his shoulders. “C’mon, Al. Y’did great out there...”

He trailed off, leaving his thought suspended by a single thread as Alex tugged him back into the dressing room. The other three shrugged them off, returning to their own respective dressing rooms as well. Alex, however, locked the door once more, spinning around and pinning Miles to it. “Wanting more already, Al?” Miles chuckled.

“Ye know me. I never get enough.”

“Certainly not, no.” Miles took the opportunity and lifted Alex up, whipping them both around so that Alex was the one with his back against the door, his legs wrapping around Miles’s hips. He gripped onto him tightly for leverage, dark brown eyes piercing into hazel like a set of daggers as he began moving his hips back and forth against him. Miles leaned in and pressed his mouth against Alex’s, lips brushing as he whispered, “I’m sure we can arrange summat for tha’, then.”

Alex hadn’t been kissed properly in over a year, but now, with Miles’s lips moving with ease over his mouth, his jaw, neck— anything he could reach, really— Alex finally felt like something was _right._ “Mi, Mi, _yes,_ like that,” he whispered, sliding his hands underneath the back of Miles’s shirt as his collarbone was attacked with hungry kisses and bites.

He wasn’t quite sure how long it had taken them to get to this point, but soon, Alex was fixed on Miles’s lap again, staring down at him as Miles leaned his head against the back of the couch. Alex was a panting mess as he balanced himself on Miles’s hips, moving himself up and down carefully like it was an art— and it was, in a sense. Miles led his hands to Alex’s waist, helping guide his body as it moved. Alex was grateful for his support; without it, he might as well have fallen over right then and there. They weren’t even fully undressed; Miles still had his shirt on, only the top two buttons being undone, and Alex’s jacket remained secured around himself. They didn’t really seem to care either way; as Alex practically bounced on Miles, nothing else really mattered. “Fuck, Alex, ye feel so good,” Miles groaned, his head falling forward against Alex’s chest. “I love you. I- _fuck-_ I love you.”

“Y-yeah,” Alex nodded shakily. “I love you too, I love- _a-ah!”_ His nails dug into Miles’s shoulders _hard_ as their hips moved together, Miles thrusting deeply into Alex. “M-Mi- god, Miles- god-” His breathing picked up, gradually getting more and more labored as they continued. “Y-you- _aah,_ I love you.”

Miles quieted Alex with a kiss, deep and slow and perfect as their tongues danced around each other. Alex threaded his fingers through Miles’s hair again, holding onto him tightly like so. “Don’t stop,” he whispered against his lips. “God, don’t stop, _never_ sto- _Miles!”_

Neither of them were sure how loud Alex’s shriek had been, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care. Alex’s entire world went white and his toes curled in an almost painful manner as Miles hit a certain place inside of him, causing his entire body to tremble. “Again, aga- _a-ah!”_

Alex nearly screamed again, but it caught in his throat as Miles hit it again and again just like he was trying to request. He couldn’t handle it anymore, and soon enough, he was coming for the second time that night, painting the fabric of Miles’s black shirt with white. “O-oh my god,” he whispered, trying to breathe. Miles took only a few more thrusts before he was coming as well, digging his thumbs into Alex’s hips. Alex let out a strangled moan at the feeling and collapsed, slumping forward onto Miles’s body in a worn out heap.

“H-how long until ten-thirty?” he asked weakly. Miles glanced at his wristwatch and took a moment before saying, “Ten minutes or so.” Alex sighed and held onto Miles, kissing his jaw lightly.

“I love you, I rea-really do,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” Miles mumbled into Alex’s shoulder. “The pleasure’s all mine.”

“I think it’s both o’ ours,” Alex laughed quietly. “Mm, I don’t wanna move.”

“Then don’t,” Miles cooed. “Ye don’t ‘ave to for a bit.”

“But we gotta get cleaned up...”

“Shh, shh, jus’ relax for a moment or two, love.” Miles ran his hands soothingly over Alex’s back and let him calm down, however, he prevented him from potentially falling asleep with a few kisses here and there.

Eventually, they both brought themselves to clean up, although the stain on the front of Miles’s shirt wasn’t going to come out anytime soon. “Well,” Alex laughed, “if ye win this award, I... uh... good luck tryin’ t’hide that?”

Miles stuck his tongue out at Alex and ruffled his hair, although he tried not to mess it up too much more than it already was. “I’ve got t’go sit in the crowd now then, I suppose,” he said. “And if I _do_ win that award... round three is all up t’me, got it?”

“Mhm. Sure thing, love.” Alex rolled his eyes and kissed Miles quickly. “Now, shoo. I have an award to present.”

Alex was fairly good at masking the fact he just got fucked as he walked out onstage again, passing off his post-coital glow as nothing more than excessive happiness. “Hello again, everyone,” he said with a smile. He went through his little introduction and closed his eyes lightly as the screen behind him talked about the nominees for the award— best film soundtrack by an indie artist. Miles, of course, had his face flashed up on the screen, making Alex smile just a little bit more. As Alex fiddled with the sealed envelope in his hands, he could feel his stomach churn just a little bit more with each passing second. “And the winner,” he paused to slide his thumb underneath the seal of the envelope, “for this year is...” He held his breath as he unfolded the paper, nearly cursing when he read the finely printed name. _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,_ he thought to himself.

“...Mr. Miles Kane!”

**Author's Note:**

> if that ending wasn't predictable then i dunno what is
> 
> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
